$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 8 \\ 9 & 2 \\ 7 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 9 & 7 \\ 8 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$